Date Night
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Part 3/13 Omegaverse/ABO! They've been married for six years and have eight children, but Dazai and Chuuya have never actually been on a date! So Chuuya takes Dazai on a grown up-teenager date to celebrate their 6th Wedding Anniversary. This is set in the same universe as my fic An Unexpected but Happy Family/Planned (follows on from Planned).


Hi! I felt like Dazai and Chuuya needed a date night, I see them not really having proper dates as teenagers (more "hanging" out or little breaks together during busy nights)

Context for if you don't want to read the other two fics first :)  
Firstly, I don't know when Odasaku died, and I completely disregarded their official birthdays. Anyway: Dazai and Chuuya are fated mates, Dazai becomes pregnant with their first child (twins) when they're 18, he finds out 6 weeks after Oda's death, they get married the same day as their 8 week scan (Chuuya promises a lavish vow renewal on their 5th wedding anniversary) per canon he stays hidden, starting work at the ADA 6 months later than canon, just after the twins turn 2. The same week he starts he finds out he's 6 weeks pregnant with quadruplets (he becomes freelance for the ADA at 4 months pregnant because he can't take leaving his kids, and would rather be a stay at home parent.) 6 months after their 5th year vow renewal their final babies (twins) are born, Dazai's out of it for the first 3 days of their life cos of fever/sickness germs. They find out shortly afterward that Dazai can't have any more kids. This starts when the babies are almost 6 months old.

**Date Night**

They had just dropped Eulalia and Fabian off at nursery, with a new year and new term they'd swapped to going in the morning, the 9am starts were hell, but at least nursery was done with by 11.30am. Dazai was pushing Leo and Jemima in the buggy as the quadruplets walked beside Chuuya.

"Can we go to the park?" Cosmo asked

"Pleaseeee" Tabitha added.

"Sure, why don't you go with Dada?" Dazai replied.

"No Mama?" Dante asked.

"The babies need to be fed soon,"

"I can do it, go and have some fun," Chuuya suggested.

"But…" Dazai trailed off, he'd been having a hard time leaving the twins since the birth. He never wanted to miss a moment of their life again. Both his therapist and Chuuya had been working with him to slowly leave them with Chuuya.

"You're going to play with your other children, who, might I add, have been very _good_ with Mama not paying them as much attention lately," Chuuya reasoned, voice low so the quadruplets couldn't hear him, "and you could do with some fresh air and time out of the house Dazai."

"But…" his hands gripped the buggy handle tighter, he couldn't find a hole in Chuuya's logic and he _did_ miss playing with them.

"We'll go straight home, to the kitchen to do two bottles, then we're gonna settle on the settee so I can catch up on some Jerry Springer, you won't miss a _thing_"

"Really? Springer re-runs again Chuuya?" Dazai smiled, relaxing, he _could_ this. He let go of the buggy, letting Chuuya take his place. Chuuya gave him a quick kiss and a smile,

"C'mon then, race you to the park!"

"Have fun!" Chuuya yelled to their retreating forms.

Dazai and the quadruplets stayed out the entire time Eulalia and Fabian were in nursery, meeting Chuuya and the babies at the school worn out and muddy. The other parents gave Dazai _quite _a look as he was somehow covered in more mud than the four children combined.

"Have fun?" Chuuya greeted them.

"Yeah, Mama has the best games!" Alma replied, the other three nodding in agreement.

"Do I even want to ask why you're muddier than them?" Chuuya asked Dazai.

"I did _not_ slide down a hill," Dazai replied, barely managing to keep a straight face.

"Twice!" Dante added gleefully.

The nursery class let out, and they made their way home, Dazai banned from touching the buggy as Chuuya didn't want to spend the afternoon washing it.

"So, how do you feel about going on a date Friday night?" Chuuya asked

"A date?"

"Yeah you know, go out for a meal, maybe go to a funfair, _other_ fun things we can do together…"

"You've never taken me on a date before… What does Chibi want?"

"Exactly! We're going to have a date befitting teenagers, well a more grown up version, I ain't taking you to a fast food joint."

"Doesn't Ane-san work Fridays though? Chihiro's out of town, who will have them?"

"We have to be back by ten, but Ane-san will have them, she's been itching to have them to herself for weeks," Chuuya laughed, "and it is our sixth wedding anniversary this weekend, we've _always_ done something for it."

"You've done all this work for it; how can I say no?" Dazai smiled.

The two days until their date passed quickly, Ane-san had spent the afternoon with them, Chuuya leaving at four when Mori called him to go over his last report, he left promising to be back by six just as Atsushi and Akutagawa arrived for a visit. Dazai was upstairs, getting ready for his date. He'd ordered new clothes especially for the night, his daywear was baggy and comfy, perfect for running after their kids but not for the (probably) fancy restaurant Chuuya had picked, and nothing else he owned fitted _right. _He finished buttoning the shirt and looked in the mirror.

The jeans, whilst not as skinny fit as the one's Chuuya favoured fitted him perfectly, but it was the fit of the short sleeved, deep purple shirt he had picked that fascinated him. He knew after three pregnancies he wouldn't have the sort of figure male Beta and Alpha's had, but the shirt picked up the curves and waist he didn't realise he had. He actually looked _hot_, like Chuuya level hot. He smiled to himself, he hadn't realised he'd needed this little confidence boost. He checked the time, Chuuya was supposed to have been back by now, he made his way downstairs hoping he would miss the kids and their sticky hands.

Reaching the living room, the twins were cwtched up on the settee with Ane-san and the quadruplets were playing with their toys on the floor, Atsushi and Akutagawa were feeding the babies on the other settee.

"Wow! You look pretty Mama!" Eulalia greeted him.

Dazai smiled, "Thank you."

He turned his attention to Atsushi and Akutagawa. Atsushi was feeding Leo like it was second nature to him, a look of want on his face. Whilst Akutagawa was surrounding by a mountain of pillows, both hands cradling Jemima whilst he used a tendril of Rashomon to hold the bottle.

"Careful using your ability to hold the bottle, the quadruplets have both of our abilities and they can't control it yet. Leo screamed for five hours last week when Chuuya accidentally dropped a bottle on his face when he was using tainted to hold it."

"Oh, maybe Kouyou should have Jemima then?" he looked terrified at the prospect of a screaming infant.

"It'll be fine, stop panicking Ryu," Atsushi tried to calm his boyfriend.

"She's nearly finished, but if you're happier I'm sure Ane-san won't mind," Dazai tried to reassure him.

"It'll be good practice for our little ones Ryu,"

"Atsushi, have you forgotten I am a _beta_ and we are _not_ adopting a baby. I've done what you asked, I've _tried_, but babies scare me," he paused, "and I thought, maybe we could look at an older child."

"But babies are so cute,"

"and require hours of feeding, and changing, and get weird little germs. A day hasn't gone by where Chuuya or I _don't _get covered in who knows what. Don't get pulled in by how cute they are, there's plenty of good times, but you don't get to see the bad times when you visit,"

"Atsushi, I'm not saying _no_ to kids, I had a look online, there's children with _abilities_ who are looking for a home. We could give them the life we never got,"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that"

"There's plenty of options out there Atsushi, we just have to find out what our family will be like."

"You're more than welcome to borrow our kids for the day if you want to work an age range," Dazai suggested, "they love playing with you two."

There was a knock on the front door. Dazai frowned, his security system hadn't gone off. Ane-san and the twins followed him to the door. He opened it to Chuuya and a potted orchid.

"I'm here for out date." He smiled,

"Thank you," Dazai placed the plant on a small table next to the door, "I'll have to find its home tomorrow,"

They said a quick goodbye to the kids.

"Have him back by ten," Ane-san instructed.

"Thank you," Chuuya replied, pulling Dazai out of the door. His sports car was waiting outside. He walked Dazai to his door, pulling him in for a kiss, "You look gorgeous tonight, if we didn't have a reservation, I think I'd take you straight to my apartment,"

"You to, did you change at headquarters?"

"Yeah, I knew Mori would keep me awhile."

The restaurant Chuuya had picked was incredibly fancy, he'd even managed to get them a private room. Without any distractions they took their time eating and savouring the food.

"That crab was amazing, who knew chibi could pick such a nice place," Dazai teased,

"I've been wanting to bring you here for years, but it's far too expensive with the kids," Chuuya laughed

"True, and they all hate crab anyway,"

"Are you sure they're your children Dazai?" Chuuya teased.

Dazai poked his tongue, "Where next then Chuuya?"

"You'll just have to wait and see,"

Chuuya pulled up at the funfair, it was in town for a few weeks.

"Are you sure you weren't thinking of our kids when you planned this section of our night Chuuya?"

"What? I thought it would be nice, we can let our hair down and just pretend we're teenagers again, and not twenty-four year olds who've been married six years with eight kids,"

"Well when Chibi puts it like that, let's go," Dazai was bursting with excitement, "can we get candyfloss?"

"Sure"

Dazai linked arms with Chuuya as they walked. They went on a few rides, before Dazai's eyes lit up.

"We need to do that stall next!" he dragged Chuuya over.

It was a basic shoot the ducks and win a toy game, Chuuya would bet it was rigged, but he went a long with Dazai's pestering,

"I want the bear, win it for my Chuuuuyaaa"

The bear in question was taller than Dazai, with a slightly terrifying grin on its giant face.

"Only if you get me that hat,"

The hat he pointed at was a gigantic cowboy hat, they were both top tier prizes.

"Planning on growing a bit are you?"

"I can make it work" Chuuya grumbled as he paid the stall holder for his round.

He beat the game in twenty seconds, his time as a mafia executive finally coming in handy for something other than work. The stall holder shocked as he handed over the bear,

"Your turn, let's see if you're quicker than me," Chuuya teased Dazai.

After a few false starts – Dazai hadn't been near a gun in quite some time, he managed to beat the game in just under a minute, winning Chuuya his tacky hat.

"Thank you," Dazai was beaming as they made their way back to the car, the hat had been placed on top of the bears head. Dazai kept stumbling as he was trying to keep the bear off the floor,

"I could just use my ability you know?"

"Too dangerous, and we're here" Dazai slumped against the car as Chuuya opened the roof to save them from trying to stuff it in.

"What are you going to name it?"

"Suzuki-san I think, for now, we both know the kids will rename it tomorrow" he laughed.

"Tonight, has been perfect, thank you Chuuya," he pulled him in for a kiss,

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

They got in the car, they chatted as they made their way back home

"Do you think Ane-san will have them for us again soon?" Dazai asked

"I think she was aiming to have them every other month for us, but it's what works for you as well, you did really well tonight Dazai,"

"I had time to get used to the idea of leaving them, that's it. I didn't realise how much I miss it just being us two. Maybe next time we can even make it your apartment,"

Dazai began stroking up Chuuya's leg, teasing and teasing the poor man. He pulled over, parking the car and reclining Dazai's chair and pinning him to it in one smooth movement, lips finding his immediately. They undid each others shirts, almost getting them off before Dazai's phone started going off. He pulled it out to turn the alarm off

"Twenty minutes till we need to be back, and you know how much Ane-san hates lateness"

"Fuck, it'll take fifteen minutes to get back from here"

"There's a lot we can do in five minutes..." Dazai suggested

"I don't have lube, and even if I did it's been so long since we fucked it'd take too long" Chuuya unbuckled Dazai's trousers and his own, "this'll have to do"

Dazai moaned as Chuuya took both of their cocks in his hand and started moving, Dazai's hand joined Chuuya's, they moaned into each others mouth, their kisses getting sloppy as they got closer to release, they came with a moan of the others name. Dazai's arms pulling Chuuya closer to him.

A knock on the window abruptly brought them down from their high, Chuuya grumbled, hitting the button to open the window, a crack, so whoever it was didn't see too much of them.

A torch shone through the gap,

"All the way down" a gruff voice instructed,

Chuuya complied, trying not to look ready to kill, his hand was itching to reach for the knife in the door pocket, but he was at the wrong angle to reach it.

"How can we help officer?" Dazai asked, his voice full of charm

"Where did you find this omega? _It_ smells like its heat is near, do you have the consent of this omega's owne- parents?" the officer directed the question's at Chuuya,

"I can fuck my husband wherever I like, _officer" _

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years today"

"Plenty of time to bond then. You. Omega. Show me those marks," he turned his attention to Dazai

"You don't have to" Chuuya murmured

"Its fine"

Dazai moved his hair to bare his neck, the bond mark as clear as the day Chuuya made it. Chuuya growled at his omega's submissive behaviour for someone that _wasn't _him, Dazai's arms tightened around him in warning.

"Next time get a hotel room." The officer stalked away.

Chuuya quickly shut the window, kissing Dazai

"What the _fuck _was his problem?"

"Can we discuss this on the way home?"

Dazai asked as he grabbed the wipes out of the glove box to clean them up. They were quickly back on the road.

"Dazai," Chuuya growled out, "That was one hell of a submissive gesture for someone who _isn't _your alpha,"

"It's what he wanted Chuuya, if I hadn't, we'd be in separate cells right now. They're after any excuse to imprison omegas. I've seen it when I'm out with the kids when you're sleeping off work, they only reason I get left alone is cos the police don't want to be seen hassling an omega with two kids in school uniform, two babies and four toddlers attached to them"

"Why don't I notice that when we're out?"

"Chuuya you radiate come near me and I'll kill you energy."

"I don't like it one bit. I'll kit the buggy out with some weapons tomorrow, plenty of places that items can be hidden but easy for you to reach. Leo and Jemima are still so little I can't see them making you take them out of it."

"I've already started, there's a thin knife in the handle,"

"Why didn't you tell me you were worried?"

"I didn't want you to worry more than you do. I know I've not been in the best frame of mind since Leo and Jemima were born and I don't know, I just felt like it was an irrational fear."

Chuuya slid his hand over to Dazai, give his hand a reassuring squeeze,

"Do I have to give you the same talk we gave Eulalia and Fabian?"

"Huh?"

"If anything's worrying you, you can talk to me, I'm not making any promises that I won't make fun of you if it really is stupid. But that my right for putting up with you since we fifteen. Promise me you'll do that Dazai."

"I promise, thanks Chuuya,"

They got home just in time, they checked in on their kids – they were all sleeping soundly and found Ane-san in the nursery getting ready to feed Leo and Jemima.

"I'll have them," Dazai greeted Ane-san, he had enjoyed the time with Chuuya, but the minute they got home, the fact he had left them hit.

"How were they?" Chuuya asked, as Ane-san helped Dazai settle with both babies and a bottle for each.

"They were perfect, well Cosmo and Tabitha were a bit concerned you weren't going to come back for days but everyone else was so calm so they settled quite easily after that."

"Thank you for having them Ane-san" Dazai smiled.

"I'll see you out?" Chuuya suggested.

They walked down the stairs together,

"Chuuya, what is that monstrosity?" Ane-san asked

"I won Dazai a bear, he won me the hat,"

"You went full out on the date like teenagers' theme then?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "we hit a problem towards the end though,"

They were at the front door now, Chuuya lowered his voice,

"I'd pulled the car over and we were, umm," he blushed remembering _who_ he was talking to,

"Chuuya, you and Dazai have eight kids together, it's not going to be an earth-shattering revelation that you two have sex or _whatever _it is you were doing in that car,"

"Right, a policeman caught us, and Dazai he just _submitted _to him, showing him his bond mark, acting like a _proper_ omega."

"It was probably better that way Chuuya,"

"I'm scared Ane-san, Dazai said the cops have been looking at him when he's out with the kids, what if they take him or harm any of them,"

"Keep clear of them Chuuya, don't do anything to anger them. They're not cops and they're _not_ in the mafia's pocket. We've been getting a lot of protection jobs for omega's lately, Mori's even lowered his prices so we can protect whoever comes to us."

"Shit, why wasn't I told?"

"Because Mori didn't want you panicking. Dazai doesn't look like a typical omega, he just looks like a stay home Alpha, and he did pick up a _lot _of skills in the mafia. He was Mori's apprentice for a reason, Dazai just got lazy by the time you joined us, he'll be fine. I'm sorry I have to go Chuuya, I still have to work tonight,"

"Thank you again for having them, it was nice just to have Dazai to myself for a few hours" he smiled.

"Let me know when you want another night out."

Ane-san's chauffeur was waiting outside, Chuuya waved them off. He pulled the giant bear into the living room, and made his way upstairs to the nursery. They were still feeding so he took one of the babies off Dazai, he'd missed them too.


End file.
